Physical Sciences Inc. (PSI) proposes to demonstrate a new dual-conjugate, dual-band approach to whole eye optical biometry. We will adapt a high-speed SDOCT-based scanning/imaging system design, recently developed for corneal/scleral topography, for application to the whole eye. That system was based upon an ellipsoidal optical scanning/imaging design that produces near-normal incidence scans over large patches of the eye's surface for efficient profiling and corneal/scleral surface stitching. Te proposed innovation described herein extends this method, permitting simultaneous imaging of pairs of ocular surfaces with respect to the scan pivot point (the system pupil), by integration of dual-conjugate optics. Coordinated dual- reference arms enable ranging to these two focal surfaces at precisely known locations with respect to the scan pivot, and to each other, on a single SDOCT spectrometer without imposing extreme requirements on the axial imaging range. Direct imaging of the eye through the reflective scan optics allows the system pupil/pivot location to be precisely positioned by the operator, while the eye's position and orientation are monitored by a camera and controlled by a fixation display. Refractive models of the eye will be used to complete physical interior surface shape estimation. Together with our collaborators at Children's Hospital Boston, we will test and validate the whole eye biometry device for quantitative characterization of certain classes of eye conditions.